


Cenizas (XiCheng-MDZS)

by EscaFlower



Category: Jiang Cheng - Fandom, Lan Xichen - Fandom, MDZS, xicheng - Fandom
Genre: BL, Death, F/M, Lemon, Lime, M/M, Memories, Romance, Sad
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EscaFlower/pseuds/EscaFlower
Summary: Todos pensaban que por fin los tres dioses de la prosperidad junto con CaiShen, Hotei y Guan Yin les daban su bendición.Pero para Lan XiChen, tal parecía que los dioses no habían quedado satisfechos con él o con ellos dos (no lo sabe con seguridad, tal vez cuando los tenga de frente les preguntará y los golpeara), decidiendo ponerlos por última vez a prueba para dejarlos tener su felicidad, pero él fracasó al no poder protegerlo, y al no poder retenerlo con él en esta estúpida y vacía vida.Sí sólo no hubiera hecho caso a los ancianos, si no se hubiera dejado convencer por el joven Wei, pero tanto su tío y los miembros de la secta confiaban en él, para que al fin tomará de una vez más el liderazgo.Aunque al principio realmente se molestó con su hermano WangJi y A-Chen, después de calmarse en la primavera fría, comprendió las preocupaciones de ambos y una noche antes de partir les pidió perdón por su actitud.Pero ya nada de eso importaba, estaba sólo una vez más y enfrente de la pira funeraria.Pero esto no quedaría así, buscaría a los ineptos, mejor dicho, a los estúpidos que le impidieron su felicidad.
Relationships: Jiang Cheng/Lan Huan, Jiang Cheng/Lan XiChen, Jiang wanyin/lan xichen
Kudos: 14





	1. Agradecimiento y Aclaraciones

RECUERDEN QUE ESTE ES UN FANFIC QUE SE ORIGINÓ EN WHATTPAD... EN AMBAS PLATAFORMAS IRÉ SUBIENDO LOS CAPÍTULOS..

¿Cómo surge este este pequeño FanFic? A partir de mis locos comentarios que me permitió hacer la autora @eratoblanch en su FanFic “La Obsesión de un Jade Herido” y, que al parecer también gusto a su beta @CcToock, como a varias lectoras que se tomaron la molestia de leer los comentarios.

@eratoblanch y @CcToock Agradezco mucho a ambas, que me hayan permitido explayar esa pequeña trama en los comentarios.

Si será largo o corto, eso dependerá de mi cabecita y mis malditas musas que les encanta irse de vagas por largos pero muy largos periodos de tiempo, pero que regularmente se niegan a trabajar cuando quiero expresar por escrito mis locas historias que tengo en la cabeza.

El porque un FanFic ¿triste?, pues como escribió alguna vez la autora @AndrePena5 en uno de sus fics “ser Jiang Cheng es sufrir” (les recomiendo leer sus historias, a mi parecer son muy buenas) y porque aunque no queramos a diario convivimos con la muerte y desgraciadamente estoy de cierta forma en depresión.  
Así que espero que guste un poco esta historia.

Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este debraye y locura mental.

Subire los links de las imágenes que utilice al final de la historia y debajo de las imágenes que llegue a utilizar.

Atte  
EscaFlower


	2. ¡Aviso Parroquial!

**_N/A. ADVERTENCIA: Creación de personajes (OC), personajes OoC (personajes fuera de carácter) Este primer capítulo les parezca que tiene MUCHO relleno (NO LO SÉ, NO LO SÉ, NO LO SÉ) pero esos tres personajes (o tal vez sean cinco en total ¡Rashos!) tienen una finalidad conforme se desarrolle la historia y ayuden a Lan XiChen (alias Cebollón) a pasar su duelo._ **

**_Iremos lento con respecto al Lime y Lemon, tal vez muy lento para el gusto de much@s de ustedes pero así está estructurada en mi mente (según yo, pero luego los planes cambian)._ **

**_¿Tendremos Extras de los OC? Puede ser (aunque al paso que voy será una historia de muchos extras )_ **

**_¿Extras XiCheng? No como tal y tal vez no les guste uno(s) pero tiene justificación (risa diabólica😈😈)._ **

**_¡A DARLE QUE ES MOLE DE OLLA!_ **


	3. Capítulo 1....  Pira funeraria. Parte I

Si preguntaran a todos los implicados lo que pasó en esa fatídica noche, muy pocos responderían con seguridad lo acontecido; incluso para Wei Wu Xian, Lan WangJi, los juniors y la mano derecha Jiang Kong Huo que es primo en tercer grado del Líder Jiang, seguian sin explicarse que fue lo que salió mal, nada de esto debería de estar sucediendo.

El Muelle de Loto y Yunmeng deberían de estar preparándose para la boda, no estar oficiando un funeral y ser testigos de un Lan XiChen que se había negado en cambiarse de túnicas y seguir vistiendo las ensangrentadas, con una mirada fría y vacía que no apartaba de la pira funeraria, además de que seguía abrazando las túnicas con la sangre seca del Líder Jiang.

Han pasado tres horas desde que prendieron la pira funeraria y los únicos que han quedado en el patio son los monjes que siguen oficiando los rituales funerarios correspondientes y Lan XiChen que ha optado por sentarse y comienza a tocar a Lièbīng sin apartar la vista de la pira funeraria que sigue ardiendo. Las melodías que salen de Lièbīng son tan tristes, melancólicas y agridulces que todo aquel que las escuchara, comprendían su dolor y lloraban con el Líder Lan.

Ya entrada la noche y siendo Yīgēng 4 diǎn, Lan XiChen en ningún momento a dejado de tocar a Lièbīng. De repente siente que alguien le coloca en lo hombros una frazada, la cual huele a su A-Cheng.

—Será una noche y madrugada fría, aunque estemos entrando al verano— hace una pausa —¿Me permite sentarme a su lado Lider Lan XiChen?— Pregunta uno de los dos monjes que han quedado de guardia en esta noche para supervisar y evitar que la hoguera se apague hasta el cambio de turno de la mañana.

Lan XiChen hace un gesto dando a entender que no le molesta y sigue tocando a Liebing.

Pasando 10 minutos y de cierta forma sintiéndose un poco más ligero, Lan XiChen deja de tocar dejando a Liebing en su regazo y el héshang de inmediato le ofrece una taza de té humeante, con un aroma agradable, pero a la vez nostálgico.

—Tómelo. Es de té blanco, lotos, un poco de jazmín y jengibre.—

Lan XiChen sin seguir emitiendo sonido acepta la taza, la cual de inmediato le calienta las manos de una manera agradable. El líder Lan comienza a sentir frío, pero no es un frío de forma física, sino es un frío en su alma. Y al dar el primer sorbo reconoce que es una de las infusiones que le servía su A-Cheng cuando él se quedaba en el Muelle o en el tiempo que iba al Receso de las Nubes a visitarlo durante su reclusión y posteriormente cuando se quedaba ya a dormir con él en el Hanshi. Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar nuevamente mientras seguía tomando de aquella infusión que siempre le reconfortaba.

—Llore todo lo que quiera Líder Lan, si es necesario que llore todo un río hágalo, pero no se guarde nada, deje que su tristeza y esta pena fluyan con ellas— le decía el héshang mientras le frotaba delicadamente la espalda y que ocasionalmente le daba unas ligeras palmadas.

Mientras Lan XiChen seguía llorando, llega el segundo monje con canasta en mano y en la otra una olla.

—Buenas noches Líder Lan, Yu xiōng. Traigo la primera comida de la noche.— 

El héshang se sienta al lado derecho de Lan XiChen y procede a servir los tazones de arroz y de sopa wonton, pasando a cada uno, ambos alimentos al igual que las cucharas y los kuàizi.

Un poco repuesto Lan XiChen, queda mirando extrañado que el héshang que se ha sentado a su derecha pone también tazones con comida enfrente de ellos y el otro héshang termina por poner una taza con la infusión. 

Ante aquello, Lan XiChen voltea a ver a ambos monjes que ahora han palmeado tres veces sus manos y agradecen por los alimentos y la compañía.

Se escucha una pequeña risa del héshang que le ha estado sirviendo la infusión.

—Perdone nuestra descortesía Líder Lan por no presentarnos con anterioridad. Yo soy el héshang Yu Ming y mi compañero es el héshang Luo Zhen. Y por la expresión que ha puesto hace unos momentos se ha de estar preguntando porque servimos un cuarto plato y la infusión. Me imagino que los ritos funerarios son diferentes en la región de Gusu; aquí en Yunmeng, durante el tiempo que tarde los rituales funerarios y cuando las tablillas son depositadas en los templos familiares de culto ancestral junto con las demás tablilla funerarias de la familia, siempre le ofrecemos alimento a nuestros muertos para que vean que siguen siendo parte de nuestras vidas aunque ya no estén con nosotros de manera física, es por eso que cuando uno entra al templo familiar ancestral del Muelle, puede observar en una de las mesas un gran plato lleno de frutas, alcohol y otro tipo de alimentos.

—¿Qué hacen con las cenizas?— pregunta con curiosidad y un poco calmado Lan XiChen.

  
Luo Zhen se anima a contestar —Las ponemos en una urna de cerámica y son resguardadas junto con las demás urnas dentro del templo, pero si el fallecido deja estipulado que quiere un trato diferente a sus cenizas, al fin y al cabo ¿quiénes somo nosotros para negarles esa última voluntad?— termina por suspirar para proseguir —Por ejemplo, el líder Jiang dejó por escrito que cuando ya no haya espacio en el templo, sus cenizas sean revueltas con tierra y agua del muelle, y que estas al final sean esparcidas entre los arbustos, árboles y orquídeas que se encuentran dentro del Muelle, y en el lago donde se encuentra el pabellón de ocho puntas donde solía meditar Madam Yu, como una especie de sǎ zàng.—

Lan XiChen sonríe ante tal idea, quedando pensativo mientras termina de comer.

Pasando dos horas, Yu Ming procede a aventar al fuego los alimentos ofrecidos al Líder Jiang y retira todos los trastes vacíos para irlos a dejar a la cocina y traer otra infusión o té, cualquiera que se le apeteciera en realidad. 

Mientras Luo Zhen verifica que la hoguera siga ardiendo y acomodando más troncos para que ésta no se apague.

Después de un largo rato, a la hora Sāngēng 3 diǎn, llega Yu Ming trayendo una canasta y una tetera grande 

—Traje otra infusión. Este es de lotos, crisantemos de colores blancos, rojos y naranjas, con muy poco de té rojo y canela. También traje unos dim sum, pasteles lunares y lao po Bing.— 

Acto seguido comienza a servir las cuatro tazas con la infusión, saca un pequeño cesto con los panecillos y un pequeño plato donde deposita unos cuantos panecillos para el líder Jiang.

—¿Cómo conocieron al Líder Jiang?— Preguntó Yu Ming de la nada, mientras se comía de un solo bocado uno de los dim sum. 

—Yo lo conocí porque fui de los pocos sobrevivientes de la secta Meishan Yu que optó por seguirlo hasta el mismo infierno si era necesario, de lo cual sigo manteniendo mi palabra, y aunado a que fui también de sus primeros discípulos durante la campaña para derribar al sol, incluso fuí su segundo al mando hasta que Jiang Kong Huo pudo tomar mi lugar.—

—¡En serio! ¡Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado de ti, hermano Yu! ¡Llegar hacer la mano derecha del Líder Jiang, es sumamente impresionante! Realmente eres una caja llena de sorpresas; siempre eres tranquilo y sereno, no te ves como un hombre de armas o que alguna vez estuviste en la guerra.— Expresaba con gran asombro Luo Zhen y preguntó —¿Pero por qué te volviste monje entonces? No me lo explico.—

—Después de la campaña contra el sol y de reconstruir el Muelle, un día WanYin me dijo que hombres como yo necesitan formar una familia y vivir en paz rodeado de las personas que amo, eso y, que le pedí innumerablemente a WanYin que fuera mi pareja de cultivo, pero en todas ellas siempre me rechazó. Así que un día dejo de llevarme de cacería y me dejaba en el Muelle entrenando a los novatos.— Yu Ming terminó de decir lo último rápidamente sin voltearlos a ver. 

—¡QUÉ!— Gritó Luo Zhen y Lan XiChen sólo miraba con asombro a Yu Ming. 

—¡Oh, vamos! De que se sorprenden los dos. WanJin desde su juventud y hasta la fecha, siempre fué codiciado como repudiado por las casamenteras. 

Se queda pensativo por un momento para continuar hablando más para sí mismo —Además de que todos en Meishan Yu guardamos el secreto de su condición “especial". Y aún si no lo hubiera sabido, me le hubiera declarado; debí de haberlo raptado aunque después hiciera efectiva su promesa de romperme las piernas.- Decía Yu Ming con indiferencia y sin dejar de hablar prosiguió -Se sorprenderían ambos de la cantidad de solicitudes de matrimonio aun estando en la lista negra de las casamenteras y próximo a la boda aumentaron sin control las peticiones.—

Mientras Yu Ming decía que hubiera raptado a Jaing Cheng, Lan XiChen se lo quedó mirando seriamente y con cara de pocos amigos por decir aquella blasfemia. Si se hubiera atrevido aquel heshang hacerle eso a su loto, él personalmente le hubiera cazado y se encargaría de cortarle no sólo la cabeza. 

Luo Zhen escupia su té ante lo dicho por Yu Ming. 

Yu Ming no pudo contener su risa por la actitud de aquellos dos hombres. —¡Hey, tranquilos! En aquella época le temía demasiado a Zidian— Señalando el anillo en la mano de Lan XiChen.

—Además de que si me hubiera arriesgado a hacerlo, fracasando o no, tanto mi cabeza como otra parte de mi anatomía los hubiera cortado WanJin en cualquier momento. Y la verdad me gusta que mi cabeza esté en su lugar.

Más tranquilo Lan XiChen por la respuesta dada por Yu Ming, le pregunta con mucha curiosidad pero notándose en su voz recelo al saber que aquel hombre sabía de las solicitudes. . 

—¿Y cómo sabe de las solicitudes de matrimonio, héshang Yu Ming?— 

Lan XiChen sabía que A-Cheng seguía recibiendo ocasionalmente propuestas de las casamenteras y éstas se intensificaron sólo un poco cuando anunciaron su compromiso. Incluso él tuvo problemas con eso, ya que a diario recibía cientos de cartas, ocasionándole una que otra vez un dolor de cabeza, ya que tenía que responder el mismo día a todas ellas, rechazando las proposiciones de matrimonio, incluso hubo ocasiones en las que tuvo que arrastrar a su pobre hermano WangJi para que le ayudara a escribir las cartas de rechazo. 

—Muy sencillo Líder Lan. Yo soy uno de los consejeros más cercanos de WanYin y siempre me he encargado junto con él de atender toda la correspondencia que llega al Muelle. 

Lan XiChen se lo quedó mirando con incredulidad, con lo cual Yu Ming dió una carcajada y le responde 

—No se me quede viendo así, Líder Lan. Se muy bien que la mayoría de las sectas, sus consejos están formados por venerados ancianos, aunque hay que reconocer que muchos de ellos la palabra venerable les queda muy grande. 

Al principio, cuando estábamos reconstruyendo el muelle, WanYin estaba reacio a tener un consejo de "venerables" ancianos ya que los consideraba la mayor parte del tiempo un lastre, pero después de lo que pasó con nuestra amada Madam YanLi y tener que procurar a un recién nacido Jin Ling; los más allegados a él empezamos a ejercer un "poquito" de presión, así que terminó por acceder en formar el consejo pero con la condición de que el los seleccionaría y pondría a prueba a cada uno. 

Se sorprendería de las edades que hay en el consejo. El más joven y que apenas ingresó, tienen 30 años y el más anciano por decirlo así, a lo mucho llega a los 53 años, siendo éste último también uno de los fundadores del Consejo y quien nunca se sintió amedrentado por las amenazas de romperle las piernas y colgarlo a la entrada del muelle. Pronto nos conocerá a todos Líder Lan- terminó por decir Yu Ming carcajeándose. 

—Así que Luo Zhen xiong, es tu turno. ¿Cómo conociste a Jiang WanYin?— Yu Ming se lo quedó mirando fijamente. 

—Sigues sin contestarme el porque te convertiste en monje Hermano Yu.— Lo mira retadoramente Luo Zhen. 

—No, hasta que nos cuentes como conociste a Jiang WanYin.— dice con una voz suave y casi angelical Yu Ming, avergonzado a Luo Zhen por tal acto. 

—¡Mi historia es muy vergonzosa hermano Yu! Mejor que el Líder Lan nos platique cuando conoció por primera vez al Líder Jiang— Decía con nerviosismo y evitando ver a los dos, que los miraban inquisitivamente. 

—En realidad tengo mucha curiosidad en saber como se conocieron, héshang Luo Zhen. Si fuera tan amable de contarnos su historia, le estaría muy agradecido.— interrumpe Lan XiChen, demostrando una pequeña sonrisa pero sincera al conocer a tan interesantes personas que rodeaban a su loto, aunque no negaría que sentía celos por lo cercanos que fueron esos monjes con su A-Cheng. 

—¡Usted también Líder Lan!— Luo Zhen dice de manera sorpresiva y con la cara roja de vergüenza. 

Dirige su mirada suplicante hacia Yu Ming. —¡No comencemos con esto por favor hermano Yu, líder Lan! Mi historia en realidad es demasiada patética y vergonzosa.—

—Nosotros juzgaremos eso hermano Luo. A mi parecer nunca hay historias mala, solo malos narradores.— Yu Ming lo miró con una gran sonrisa mientras procedía a agarrar ahora un pastelillo lunar. 

Con resignación los miró Luo Yen y terminó suspirando fuerte porque sabía que no podía zafarse del bochornoso momento que pasaría al relatar su primer encuentro con Jiang Cheng. Sin más se resignó a contar su historia.

—Yo lo conocí, cuando mis superiores decidieron que como monjes, era necesario que aprendiéramos a defendernos, ya que en el camino es inevitable encontrar personas con malas intenciones. Así que pidieron ayuda al Líder Jiang para que entrenara a un pequeño grupo de héshang, dentro de los cuales estaba yo.— hace una pausa, se arrodilla suplicando a ambos hombre y dice en voz alta 

—¡Listo, ya conté mi historia! ¡Ahora es tu turno hermano Yu de contar el porque te hiciste monje!-

Tanto Lan XiChen y Yu Ming comenzaron a carcajearse por la actitud y la cara sonrojada de Luo Zhen. 

Yu Ming tomando un poco de aire y calmandose por el ataque de risa comenzó a hablar. 

—Hermano Luo, eso es solo un resumen muy escueto de como lo conociste. Tanto el Líder Lan y yo queremos más contexto.

Lan XiChen asentía con la cabeza mientras coge un lao po bing y Yu Ming rellena las tazas con más infusión. 

Resignado Luo Zhen agarra un dim sum dándole una mordida y le da un sorbo al té. Armado de valor y mirando hacia la hoguera, prosigue con su historia.

—Fué el mismo líder Jiang que nos recibió cuando llegamos al muelle en las primeras horas de la mañana. Fueron los 5 meses más dolorosos y agotadores de nuestras vidas— un escalofrío invadió su cuerpo- de sólo recordarlo comienza a dolerme todo el cuerpo. 

—Nos entrenó personalmente a petición de nuestros superiores. Al terminar nuestro entrenamiento de 5 meses, sus palabras fueron: _"son los peores discípulos que he tenido pero todos me enorgullecen porque ninguno de ustedes se rindió a pesar de todo el dolor y sufrimiento por los que les he hecho pasar."_ Después de eso nos dio una reverencia. 

—Solamente no me queda claro algo.— dijo sin mucho interés Yu Ming. 

—¿A qué te refieres hermano Yu? ¿Acaso quieres saber con lujo de detalle cómo prácticamente nos dejaba noqueados y tirados en el campo de entrenamiento? ¿O quieres saber cómo nos dejaba todos los días a mitad del lago para que regresaramos nadando a la orilla? 

—No, eso no me interesa, yo lo viví en carne propia.— se ríe Yu Ming 

—Y para tu información yo empecé con la bonita tradición de mandar a nadar a los discípulos al lago.— termina por decir con voz complaciente. 

Luo Zhen se lo queda mirando con "desprecio", mientras Lan XiChen se lleva una manga a la altura de la boca para cubrir su sonrisa y poder terminar de comer su lao po bing

—En que momento te enamoraste de WanYin. ¿Fue en el momento que los recibió o durante el entrenamiento?— Yu Ming sonríe ampliamente 

—¡Cállate!— Dice en voz alta un muy sonrojado Luo Zhen y le avienta a Yu MIng su pedazo de su dim sum que no terminó de comer.

Yu Ming logra agarrar el dim sum y se lo come —No deberías de desperdiciar la comida hermano Luo.— Le brillan los ojos —No me digas que fue cuando te destinaron a la región de Yunmeng.—

Haciendo una pausa y como si tuviera una revelación divina, abrió más los ojos, se tapó la boca por un instante y señalando al pobre Luo Zhen.

—¡Ay, no! No me digas que por eso pediste a propósito cuidar el templo del Muelle de loto. ¡¿Qué obstinado eres Luo dixiong?!— Dijo eso último con sorna

Mientras, Lan XiChen trataba de recordar cuando fue que realmente vió por primera vez a A-Cheng. Cerró momentáneamente los ojos para escudriñar en sus memorias cuando fué que vió por primera vez esos hipnóticos ojos púrpuras. 

—¿Qué hacen?¿Qué tanto platican?— Se escucha una voz por detrás de ellos. 

Los tres hombres se incorporan para ver quién se ha acercado a ellos. 

—Joven Maestro Jiang Kong Huo— saluda y hace una reverencia Lan XiChen. 

—Líder Lan XiChen— Saluda igualmente Jiang Kong Huo.

—Joven Maestro Jiang Kong Huo, no lo esperábamos hoy— hace una reverencia Luo Zhen —¿acaba de terminar su guardia?—

—Asi és Luo xiōng, además me permití traer la comida y algo de licor de loto— 

Les muestra las dos grandes canasta que trae en ambas manos. —Los acompañaré en lo que amanece y hacen su cambio de guardia.— 

—No estamos haciendo nada en especial, Jiang dìxiōng.— Igualmente saluda en una reverencia —sólo estamos aquí, descubriendo que Luo dìdi ha estado enamorado de WanYin desde hace algunos años.

Se ríe Jiang Kong Huo —¡Oh! Yu xiōng, esto es muy raro de tí, pero me imagino que hasta al mejor cazador en ocasiones se le va la liebre.—

Jiang Kong Huo termina por acercarse a los tres hombres para colocarse a un lado de Luo Zhen todo rojo de la cara y deseando que se lo tragara la tierra. Jiang Kong Huo se acuclilla bajando las canastas, comienza a repartir los kuaizi.

—Hasta donde recuerdo, cuando Luo xiōng vino a entrenar a la secta, nunca despegó su mirada de YinYin, además; son muy pocos los héshang que piden ser asignados a la región de Yunmeng y menos al Muelle para evitar el temperamento de mi primo. 

¿Acaso nunca viste lo feliz que estaba cuando se presentó ante YinYin diciendo que era el nuevo héshang del templo del Muelle de Loto?

Jiang Kong Huo comienza a repartir el règānmiàn. 

Mientras Luo Zhen pasaba a los demás platos con el queso de soya con “tres frescos” y verduras al vapor. Ya algo indignado porque fue descubierto por aquellos hombres, les dice replicando. 

—¡Por supuesto que estaba feliz porque me encargaría de un templo! !Qué héshang no estaría alegre y entusiasmado de estar a cargo del templo principal de una las sectas principales!— Mira a Yu Ming y lo señala —Excepto tú Yu xiong, ya que eres un caso especial por petición del Líder Jiang a mis superiores.—

—Tanto Huo dixiong y yo, jurábamos que en ese momento saltarías a los brazos de WanYin cuando te presentaste como el héshang principal del muelle. 

—Todavía recuerdo al pequeño, inocente y tímido héshang que pisó por primera vez el muelle— Dice suspirando Jiang Kong Huo —¿Qué hiciste con él, Luo Zhen xiong? ¿Dónde lo dejaste?— termina por decir con un puchero.

—Es una lástima que no me tocó conocer a ese xīnshǒu héshang.- 

—¿Dónde se encontraba héshang Yu?— Pregunta Lan XiChen mientras acomoda los alimentos que eran destinados para Jiang Cheng.

—Me acababa de casar con A-Lang y como "viaje de luna de miel", WanJin nos mandó a Honghu 

Yu Ming comienza a preparar la infusión en la tetera que venía en una de las canastas traídas por Jiang Kong Huo. **Posible** **extra las aventuras de un monje y una loba gris**

—La petición en el área de Honghu en la región de Jingzhou, lo recuerdo bien. Pero no se pueden quejar, lo resolvieron rápido y es muy bonito lugar.— Dice muy convencido Jiang Kong Huo, mientras le pasa un sobre a Yu Ming, vaciando un poco de su contenido en la tetera. 

Un aroma ambiguo llega a Lan XiChen, entre flores de albaricoques, azahares de naranja, jazmines y gardenia o acaso es a frutas como la mandarina, naranja dulce, manzana, duraznos, albaricoques y grosellas. Estaba muy confundido ante aquel aroma, le agradaba el olor pero le comenzaba a incomodarse no saber como clasificar ese aroma. 

Jiang Kong Huo se queda viendo con diversión a Lan XiChen —No se quiebre la cabeza ZeWu-Jun, es flor de Osmanthus. Pero no es de cualquier Osmanthus, es de una variedad que solo florece en otoño—

Lan XiChen se queda mirando la cháwăn que le ha dado Yu Ming. —Tiene un aroma muy particular. Todavía sigo acostumbrándome a los sabores y olores que no son muy característicos en el Clan Lan. Aunque trato de probar de todo, hay muchos olores y sabores que me abruman.—

—No se preocupe Líder Lan, lo entiendo. Cuando llegué por primera vez al muelle pasé por lo mismo, al ser un xīnshǒu, no estaba a acostumbrado a tantos olores y sabores; pero cuando uno comienza a estar en movimiento no le queda otra opción que probar o morir de hambre— Luo Zhen le brinda una gran sonrisa a Lan XiChen— Ahora que vea a Hai Yang, le pediré de que nos prepare un poco de Guìhuā gāo.

  
Yu Ming se acerca la taza para aspirar el aroma —¿Me imagino que es con té negro?— Jiang Kong Huo asiente con la cabeza.

—El otro té, ha de estar en la oficina o en el cuarto de YinYin. Si está en la oficina te lo informaré Yu dage.— Da un sorbo al té Jiang Kong Huo y ambos hombres terminan dándose una mirada de complicidad.

Los cuatro hombres dieron las gracias por los alimentos y comenzaron a comer en silencio.

Una vez que todos terminaron, Jiang Kong Huo saca los 5 jiubei y comienza a servir a cada una el licor de Loto, Lan XiChen le agradece pero hace un gesto con la mano para que no le sirva, entonces Yu Ming procede a rellenar su chawan y dejando otra vez la canastilla de los dulces. 

—Maestro Jiang, me imagino que al ser primo del Líder Jiang WanYin, ustedes fueron muy cercanos.— Comenta Luo Zhen. 

Jiang Kong Huo, de un solo trago se toma el licor para volverse a servir. 

—Se equivoca Luo xiong, cuando era niño, apenas veía a YinYin, ya que mi familia pertenecía a la rama secundaria y vivíamos en la residencia secundaria de la Secta, en el lago Yanxi; éramos los encargados de todas las tareas secundarias como la administración del comercio y permisos, registros de producción en el campo, todo ese tipo de tareas; mientras que la rama principal se encargaba con todo lo relacionado a lo político, la cultivación y la defensa del territorio de Yunmeng. 

Empecé a convivir con él después de que nos encontra en Hunan, en el poblado de donde es mi madre. 

—No me lo recuerdes HuoHuo… prácticamente buscamos a todas las ramas de la familia Jiang hasta por debajos de las piedras— Dice Yu MIng , quien ya se había recostado en el suelo y seguía tomando del licor. —Hubiera disfrutado del viaje, si no fuera por LanLan y sus constantes quejas en tooodo el camino.— Termina por rascarse la barbilla. **Posible extra hasta por debajos de las piedras**

—Bueno, al menos deberías de agradecerme que conocistes muchos poblados de Hubei y Hunan, navegando por el Río Yangtze.— Se ríe Jiang Kong Huo mientras alza el jiubei en forma de brindis. 

—Lo que sí, el cómo nos recibió tu madre, son de las pocas cosas que nunca olvidaré... pobre de WanYin, tantas pérdidas en tan corto tiempo. 

—Lo sé… no la puedo culpar, todos estábamos muy mal en aquel entonces, talvez como ahora...— Se queda meditando un momento Jiang Kong Huo viendo hacia el fuego de la pira funeraria.

—Maestro Jiang, Héshang Yu, ¿a qué se refiere con eso? — Pregunta Lan XiChen ante tales comentarios hechos por aquellos hombres y dirigiendo su mirada hacia el primero 

—Mmmm... hubo muchos gritos y reclamos por parte de mi madre hacía YinYin y la rama principal… también hubo unos cuantos golpes de mi madre hacia él… Pero mírenos ahora, todos juntos otra vez y reunidos en un solo lugar.— Suspira pesadamente Jiang Kong Huo.

Los cuatro hombres terminaron por quedarse en silencio nuevamente, pensativos y absortos en sus mundos, mientras el fuego seguía ardiendo en los troncos de madera.

Después de un rato de silencio donde el único sonido predominante era de los troncos que poco a poco el fuego iba consumiendolas y siendo las Sìgēng 5 diǎn (04:24:00), La XiChen rompe la monotonía del momento.

—La primera vez que ví a A-Cheng, no fué cuando estudió en el Receso de las Nubes con el joven maestro Wei, fue mucho antes…— Sonríe ligeramente. 

—Fué cuando vine por primera vez al Muelle del Loto junto con mi tío, en ese instante me cautivo, no hable mucho con él, pero eso fué suficiente para no perderlo de vista las pocas veces que llegábamos a coincidir a partir de ahí; pero al estar él, en aquel entonces en el Receso de las Nubes, inevitablemente terminé enamorándome de él. Y ese amor se arraigó dentro de mí durante las tragedias de nuestras sectas y la campaña para derribar al sol.

Los tres hombres restantes quedaron en absoluto silencio.

—Pero fui un imbécil al alejarme de él después de la campaña y también un reverendo estúpido por no buscarlo después de la muerte de la muerte de Jiang YanLi y el maestro Wei… Si tan sólo me hubiera acercado poco a poco a él, pero no, mi ceguera y mi miedo de ser rechazado o que me apartara de su vida hizo que desperdiciara tanto tiempo que pudimos estar junto…. Realmente soy un estúpido— Lan XiChen se lleva ambas manos a la cara para evitar la vergüenza de que lo vean llorar.

Yu Ming se incorpora, arrastrándose al lado del Lan XiChen y abrazarlo para tratar de reconfortar su ser; verlo así le recordaba ver a aquel joven Jiang Cheng, llorando la pérdida de su familia por la noche y escondido en algún rincón desolado del Muelle del Loto. 

Desde ese día Yu Ming se prometía a diario, que su amado Líder ya no derramaría lágrima alguna de tristeza hasta el último día de su existencia; que aunque no lo conseguía al principio con éxito, de cierto modo sí pudo hacerlo con el paso del tiempo; pero le dolía en el corazón al no poder evitar que Jiang Cheng en sus últimos momentos derramara aquellas lágrimas, sólo deseaba profundamente que su Líder se fuera con la tranquilidad de que todos ellos cuidarán sus más preciados tesoros.

Y viendo ahora a un Lan XiChen tan abatido, volvió hacer ese juramento silencioso, teniendo ahora como testigo a su Líder que yacía en el fuego.

—Líder Lan, no se menosprecie y tampoco se eche la culpa del todo. Como dice HuoHuo didi, emocionalmente todos estábamos muy mal y yo se lo aseguro de primera mano… Como usted dice, Jiang Cheng lo hubiera alejado de su lado de la manera más hirientes que no se imagina, se lo digo por experiencia.— Yu Ming Deja de abrazar a Lan XiChen para sólo seguir frotando su espalda y termine de tranquilizarse 

Por lo último que dijo Yu Ming, los otros dos hombres con asombro e incredulidad vieron a éste que sólo movió la cabeza reafirmando lo que había dicho.

Calmandose Lan XiChen, Luo Zhen trato de romper un poco el ambiente melancólico.

—¿Cuántos años tenía en aquel entonces, cuando visitó el Muelle del Loto?— Se podía palpar prácticamente la curiosidad de Luo Zhen.

—Catorce años y… fue en verano cuando los lotos embellecían las orillas del río y haciendo que el paisaje del lago se sintiera como si estuviera en un sueño del cual no quisieras despertar, ya que éstas comenzaban a florecer desprendiendo su aroma delicado y suave. 

—Siempre que veo los lotos, árboles de glicina y magnolias, me recuerdan a A-Cheng recolectado las flores y sus semillas, tratando de pescar, ayudando a cocinar en las prolongadas cacerías… siempre sonriéndome y avergonzado de que lo observara.

—YinYin siempre fué así, aunque no nos demostrara abiertamente su afecto, demostraba su preocupación y amor en todas sus acciones, procurando que siempre estuviéramos bien sin importar si tenía que sacrificar algo o salir herido a cambio… 

Nuestro YinYin siempre nos amó hasta el final y eso nunca lo olvidaremos. —Suspira profundamente Jiang Kong Huo para evitar llorar.

Jiang Kong Huo para no quebrarse y sentirse culpable, se levanta, tomando la tetera y rellena cada una de los cháwăn.

Los cuatro hombres levantan los cháwăn hacía la pira funeraria y comienzan a tomar la infusión.

Siendo las Wǔgēng 1 diǎn, Luo Zhen arroja al fuego los alimentos ofrecidos en honor a Jiang Cheng, Jiang Kong Huo derrama el licor sobrante también en el fuego y Lan XiCheng ayuda a recoger y poner todos los trastes en las canastas.

Ya para el Wǔgēng 2 diǎn, se comienza a escuchar a lo lejos las campanas ceremoniales, los xīzhàng, los bo y la entonación de cánticos.

—Bueno, esa es nuestra señal para el cambio de turno Yu xiōng — Dice con un deje de tristeza Luo Zhen, a lo cual asiente Yu MIng. 

—Será mejor que nosotros también nos pasemos a retirar, en especial usted Líder Lan, ya que no ha descansado apropiadamente.— Jiang Kong Huo se dirige a Lan XiChen.

—Sí, tiene razón joven maestro Jiang, pero creo que necesito meditar más, que ir a descansar. 

Lan XiChen antes de partir, hace una reverencia para aquellos hombres que al igual que él están destrozados por la pérdida de su Líder, amigo y familia. 

—Gracias maestro Jiang, Héshang Yu y Héshang Luo, por estar siempre al lado de A-Cheng, les estaré agradecido para toda la vida.

Me retiraré a descansar un rato a nuestros aposentos. Si llegarán a necesitarme, por favor, no duden en llamarme.

Acto seguido se retira del lugar para ir a la habitación de A-Cheng. 

—¡Espere Líder Lan!— Grita Jiang Kong Huo que a su vez llega a su lado. —Lo acompañaré en el camino, ya que tengo que dirigirme también a la residencia principal.

Lan XiChen asiente y los dos hombres emprende otra vez la marcha.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, Jiang Kong Huo se atreve a hablar para romper el tenso silencio en el ambiente de la residencia principal.

—Lan XiChen xiōng, si llega a necesitar o se le ofrece algo, no dude en pedirmelo o pedirlo a algún discípulo, se lo concederemos… bueno, siempre y cuando esté dentro de nuestras posibilidades.

—Muchas gracias, tomaré en cuenta tus cándidas palabras y le agradezco todas sus atenciones.

—No es necesario XiChen xiōng, ya que ésta también es tu hogar y tu secta, realmente todos estamos agradecidos por permanecer a nuestro lado en estos tiempos difíciles. 

Lan XiChen ante aquellas palabras queda estático y sin darse cuenta , Jiang Kong Huo lo abraza.

Ambos hombres comenzaron a llorar en silencio

—Todos estaremos bien, lo estaremos… llegará un momento en que el dolor se irá mitigando y ya nos dolerá tanto pero ahí estará...Debemos seguir adelante y ser fuertes...— Decía Jiang Kong Huo sin parar de llorar y tratando evitando que el nudo en su garganta le impidiera seguir hablando. —YinYin se pondría triste si nos viera así toda la vida...

—Lo sé… pero duele demasiado… No sabes como deseo que esto fuera una pesadilla, pero no lo es… 

—YinYin siempre tuvo fé en todos nosotros para salir adelante de cualquier adversidad, ante cualquier tragedia y pérdida, téngalo por seguro y esta no tiene que ser la excepción. 

Después de terminar de sollozar, ambos rompen el abrazo y siguen avanzando por el pasillo.

En el camino se encuentran con varias sirvientas que comenzaban sus labores. Así que Lan XiChen aprovecha para pedirles de favor que le preparan la tina y poder asearse, éstas sin titubear obedecieron sus órdenes y se retiraron al instante 

Llega un momento en el pasillo, en que ambos hombres deben de separarse, Jiang Kong Huo habla antes de partir, apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de Lan XiChen con la esperanza de seguirle brindando ánimos. 

— Lan XiChen Dìxiōng, hagamos que lo imposible de cada día se haga realidad.

—Hagamos siempre realidad lo imposible… siempre hay que intentarlo, sin importar que crean en nosotros y lo que digan los demás…

Ambos hombres asiente y sonríen sinceramente.

Terminan por separarse, tomando cada uno su camino.

Lan XiChen camina despacio por los pasillos abiertos, admirando el paisaje de la tranquilidad nocturna que todavía le regala el Muelle del Loto.

Pasando un rato llega a la entrada de la habitación, a lo que es la habitación de ambos, espera uno minutos afuera para detectar si hay algún ruido dentro de los sirvientes, pero no escucha nada. 

Junta toda su determinación para entrar, pone la mano en la puerta con la intención de abrirla, pero su mano está temblando y comienza a sentirse débil.

Ante aquel sentimiento de flaqueza que comienza a experimentar su cuerpo, comienza a repetirse en su mente un mantra con la voz de su loto, aquel que le regaló su A-Cheng junto con sus últimos alientos… _“Lan Huan, tienes que vivir un día más, tienes que vivir por tí, por ambos… tienes que vivir y ambicionar un futuro mejor para tí…”_

Sin detener el mantra con la voz de su A-Cheng, abre la puerta para entrar la habitación y termina por cerrar la puerta detrás de él, dirigiéndose al centro de ésta.

Físicamente todo sigue igual a como lo vio él la última vez, pero siente frío el ambiente, ya no está la calidez que llegaba a sentir cuando se adelantaba a habitación y esperaba, aunque sea dormido. Si esa calidez seguía ahí, el ya no lo percibía, al menos hoy no.

Derrama unas cuantas lágrimas más, no puede evitarlo y no quiere evitarlo, al fin y al cabo, héshang Yun le dijo que estaba bien que lo hiciera.

Termina de tranquilizarse, sintiéndose solo un poco más ligero y suspira profundamente para por fin dirigirse a la bañera y tratar de poder así, calmar su mente y seguir avanzando el día de hoy.

**¡Aviso Parroquial!**

**_N/A. SÍ, LO SÉ ESTÁ MUY LARGO EL CAPÍTULO Y POR ESO ME TARDE EN PUBLICAR._ **

**_ADEMÁS QUE LUEGO APARECE UNA IDEA SALVAJE Y ¡PUM!: NUEVO CAPÍTULO, DESARROLLO DE ALGUNO DE LOS CAPÍTULOS Y EXTRAS QUE YA TENGO ESCRITO SEGÚN SEA EL CASO Ó UN NUEVO EXTRA ._ **

Imagen de portad **a** <http://blog.nuestroclima.com/una-alfombra-de-flores-de-loto-en-un-lago/>

Imagen Pira funeraria: [ https://images-cdn.fantasyflightgames.com/filer_public/e4/b7/e4b77763-0e20-4a4d-8e41-fc54ff6826ef/l5c01_funeralpyre_art.png ](https://images-cdn.fantasyflightgames.com/filer_public/e4/b7/e4b77763-0e20-4a4d-8e41-fc54ff6826ef/l5c01_funeralpyre_art.png)

Imagen cintilla [ https://pixers.es/vinilos/llamas-de-fuego-aislado-en-fondo-negro-32108713 ](https://pixers.es/vinilos/llamas-de-fuego-aislado-en-fondo-negro-32108713)

**Glosario**

**Palabras**

裂冰 (Liè bīng) = hielo roto 

和尚 héshang = monje

筷子 (kuàizi) = palillos chinos 

汤匙 (tāng chí) = cuchara sopera

羅 / 罗 (luó) = organizar, colectar, exponer.

真 (zhēn) = verdadero, genuino, auténtico.

瑜 (yú) = virtud; jade excelente y fino, piedra preciosa; lustre de jade fino.

明 (míng) = claro, luminoso, comprender; brillante, luz; mañana o el año que viene; visión, vista aguda; explícito, exponer 

命 (mìng) = destino; vida. 

Tengo un dilema que Ming poner :(

江 (jiāng) = río

控 (kòng) = controlar; acusar.

火 (huŏ) = fuego

灰蓝狼 (Huī lán láng) = Lobo azul gris

灰 / 灰 (huī) = gris; ceniza; polvo; cal; desanimado; descorazonado

蓝 / 藍 (lán) = azul

狼 / 狼 (láng) = lobo

海洋 / 海洋 (hǎi yáng) = océano

海 / 海 (hǎi) = mar, gran lago; (fig.) gran cantidad (personas, animales o cosas)

洋 / 洋 (yáng) = extranjero; océano

弟弟 (dìdi) = hermano menor

弟兄 (Dìxiōng) = hermano

兄 (xiōng) = hermano

新手 / 新手 (xīn shǒu) = principiante, aprendiz

最小 / 最小 (zuì xiǎo) = el más pequeño, el menor

茶碗 (cháwăn) = taza de té

花茶 (huāchá) = té perfumado

大哥 / 大哥 (dà gē) = hermano mayor

大 / 大 (dà) = viejo; mayor

哥 / 哥 (gē) = hermano mayor (de sangre); hermano (en referencia a primo o cuñado); hermano (con simpatía para un varón mayor)

酒杯 (jiŭbēi) = copa de vino de arroz.

[ 錫杖 ](https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/%E9%8C%AB%E6%9D%96) (xīzhàng) = En India es conocido como khakkhara. Es un bastón delgado, coronado con anillos de metal que tradicionalmente llevan [ los ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Buddhism) monjes [ budistas ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Buddhism). 

钹 / 鈸 (bó) = bo, címbalo; platillos. 

撒葬 / 撒葬 (sǎ zàng) = dispersar las cenizas (del cuerpo) sobre el mar o lago

**Comida**

**Dim Sum** ( 點心 / 点心) **.** Son aperitivos, de masa delgada casi transparente; pueden estar rellenos de carne, vegetales, frutas, mariscos. Están cocidos al vapor o fritos. Se acompañan siempre con té.

Si tiene la oportunidad, haganlas en casa, en you tube hay varios tutoriales de como hacer la masa sin necesidad de comprar los discos….

**Pastel de luna** ( 月餅 / 月饼 ). Dulce chino tradicional en la fiesta del medio otoño. Son redondos, están rellenos regularmente de pasta de semilla de loto y en el centro suele encontrarse una yema de huevo de pato curado en sal, de frijol anko, malanga (macal). En su costra suele tener de relieve el símbolo de la longevidad y armonía, conejo(s), l a [ mujer Chang'e sobre la luna ](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chang%27e), flores, entre otros. Se acompañan con té.

You tube tiene tutoriales en ingles pero estan fáciles de seguir y algunos tiene subtítulos en español y/o inglés.

**Lao Po Bing o pastelillo de esposa** (老婆餅 / 老婆饼). Es un pastel chino tradicional, con costra fina y hojaldrada, sus rellenos suelen de ser de semillas de melón, pasta de semillas de flor de loto, pasta de almendra, pasta de ajonjolí. 

Son laboriosos pero sabe muy bien la pasta. Los tutoriales en you tube estan en ingles pero son fáciles de seguir 

En You tube consigues tutoriales en inglés pero estan buenas las recetas 

**Won ton** ( [ 餛 ](https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/%E9%A4%9B) [ 飩 ](https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/%E9%A3%A9)). Son las famosos dumpling, empanadillas chinas o ravioles chinos. Son elaboradas a partir de harinas de trigo, arroz, fécula de maíz , fécula de yuca o fécula de papa. Su relleno regularmente es de carne picada de cerdo con cebolla, se puede comer en sopa, al vapor, hervidos o fritos.

En you tube hay varios tutoriales, pruebenlos... 

**Fideos calientes secos** ( 热干面 / 熱乾麵 ; _règānmiàn_ ). Desayuno y bocadillo nocturno tradicional de Wuhan. Contienen [ salsa de soja ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Soy_sauce) , [ pasta de sésamo ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sesame_paste) , vegetales encurtidos (zanahorias y frijoles), [ cebollino ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Garlic_chives) picado y [ aceite de chile ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chili_oil). 

**Queso de soya con “tres frescos”.** Los “tres frescos” se refieren al relleno de carne fresca, al hongo fresco y a la raíz de bambú fresca. Primero, se extrae el jugo de la mezcla de los frijoles mungo descascarados y el arroz, con la cual se hace luego una tortilla fina. Después, sobre esta tortilla se extiende el arroz glutinoso y el relleno frito. Se fríe hasta que se vuelva dorada y se la corta en pequeños trozos.

**Gelatina de Osmanthus o flor de olivo** (Guìhuā gāo/桂花糕). Gelatina preparada con grenetina o agar agar, flor de osmanthus, sirope de osmanthus, goji y azúcar. Se come durante el verano.

**Dioses**

**Dioses de la prosperidad.** Son dioses utilizados en el Feng-Sui. Suelen ubicarlos juntos en áreas elevadas con buena visibilidad y buena energía. Deben de colocarse en fila y en orden Fuk - Luk - Sau. Como ofrenda deben limpiar las figuras constantemente, poner incienso, velas y flores continuamente

  * **Fuk.** Felicidad familiar, buena fortuna en las relaciones, armonía y riqueza en el hogar, hijos y amor mutuo.
  * **Luk.** Abundancia material, éxito profesional y en los negocios, excelencia, poder, autoridad, suerte de mejorar los ingresos.
  * **Sau.** Longevidad, buena salud, evolución espiritual.



**CaiShen.** Dios de la Riqueza y la prosperidad. Lo identifican con muchas figuras legendarias, teniendo diferentes nombres y títulos según la región de China.

**Hotei.** Es el gordito sonriente que conocemos como “Buda” pero no lo es; fue un monje que alcanzó la iluminación, siempre alegre y rodeado de niños. Abundancia, felicidad, buena suerte, prosperidad, obtención de riquezas, energía positiva. En el Feng shui, representa la longevidad riqueza y abundancia; amor a los niños, pobres e indefensos; según las posturas y el objeto que tenga tienen un significado diferente.

**Guan Yin (** **_La que observa todos los sonidos del sufrido mundo ó Percibiendo los sonidos (o lloros) del mundo_ ** **).** Es asociada a la compasión, misericordia y amor. Rescata a los que acuden a ella en momentos difíciles y ante los peligros producidos por el agua, fuego y armas. Ella comprende el temor. Oye las peticiones de quienes desean tener hijos. 

Aparece en la novela “Viaje al Oeste”.

**Simbolismos y usos.**

[ **_Camellia sinensis_ ** ](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Camellia_sinensis) **.** Es la planta del té; es una de las 50 plantas fundamentales utilizadas en la medicina tradicional china. De esta se elabora el [ verde ](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Te_verde) , [ negro ](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/T%C3%A9_negro) , [ blanco ](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/T%C3%A9_blanco) , [ Pu-erh o rojo ](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pu-erh) , [ amarillo ](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/T%C3%A9_amarillo) , [ oolong ](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/T%C3%A9_oolong), los cuales se obtienen a partir de diferentes procesos de oxidación. Algunos de sus beneficios:

    * **Té blanco**. Reducen el [colesterol](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Colesterol), reducen la presión sanguínea, y mejoran las funciones de venas y arterias, reduciendo el riesgo de [enfermedades cardiovasculares](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Enfermedades_cardiovasculares); puede ayudar a disminuir o ralentizar el crecimiento de virus y bacterias
    * **Té rojo.** Estimula la digestión, disminuye el colesterol, eleva el sistema inmunológico, depura el organismo, auxiliar en la resaca



  * **Te Negro. Disminuye el colesterol, se toma antes de los alimentos como digestivo, refuerza el sistema inmune, disminuye glucosa en sangre, favorece la memoria, permite la concentración.**



  * **Té Oolong ó té Azul.** Debido al proceso de secado y oxidación; cuando está en agua caliente, ha ésta le da un tono azulado. Mejora de digestión, disminuye el estrés, antioxidante, energizante. 



**Flor de Loto** ( _Nelumbo nucifera_ ). Pureza del alma y el espíritu en China. Nacimiento y renacimiento en Egipto. Otros simbolismo: integridad, paz, serenidad, tranquilidad, armonía espiritual; según el color de la flor de loto otros simbolismo. Los rizomas y semillas se comen tostadas o cocidas, en gastronomía para platillo salados y postres, también se usan en medicina popular en problemas respiratorios. Los pétalos se utilizan para preparar una infusión digestivas. 

**No confundamos a los lotos con los** **_nenúfares_ ** **pertenecen a las familias** [ **Nymphaeaceae** ](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nymphaeaceae) **,** [ **Cabombaceae** ](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cabombaceae) **del orden** [ **Nymphaeales** ](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nymphaeales) **, los géneros** [ **Nymphoides** ](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nymphoides) **de la familia** [ **Menyanthaceae** ](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Menyanthaceae) **del orden** [ **Asterales** ](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Asterales) **y el género** [ **Hydrocleys** ](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hydrocleys) **de la familia** [ **Alismataceae** ](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alismataceae) **del orden** [ **Alismatales** ](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alismatales).

**Flor de Jazmín** ( _Jasminum_ ). Rinde honor a los dioses y difuntos, simbolizando la esperanza y la espiritualidad en India. Otros simbolismos: cariño, amor, amistad, deseo, amabilidad, afecto, respeto, cariño, libertad como seres individuales, humildad, felicidad, espiritualidad divina; armoniza la sensualidad en la pareja. En infusión sirve para reducir la ansiedad, favorece el sueño, disminuye el estrés. En aromaterapia, se emplean como un [ afrodisíaco ](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Afrodis%C3%ADaco) , [ analgésico ](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Analg%C3%A9sico) y [ antidepresivo ](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Antidepresivo), así como un relajante muscular y promueve el sueño. Los aceites escenciales ayudan a tratar lesiones de la piel.

**Canela** ( _Cinnamomum zeylanicum_ o _Cinnamomum verum_ ). Se utiliza como protección debido a que crea vibraciones espirituales elevadas, atrae energía positiva, purifica, protección contra las energías negativas, potencializa otros brebajes. Usos medicinales: Antioxidante, combate las infecciones, calmante, baja los niveles de glucosa en sangre, baja los niveles de colesterol y triglicéridos, antiinflamatorio, digestivo, antidepresivo.

**Crisantemo** ( _Chrysanthemum_ ). En China representa la eternidad y sabiduría, nueva vida, reencarnación, altruismo, humildad, austeridad; los crisantemos blancos representan el dolor o luto; es una de las cuatro flores Junzi: albaricoque japonés o ciruelo china ( **_Prunus mume_ ** ), bambú ( **_Bambusoideae_ ** ), crisantemo y orquídea ( **_Orchidaceae_ **). Atraen la risa y la alegría. Representan la alegría, perfección, eternidad, amistad, sentido solidario del ser humano, amor, fidelidad, lealtad, esperanza, amistad, riqueza.

Uso medicinal de las raíces en infusión para quitar los dolores de cabeza crónicos; pétalos y hojas en ensalada bajan la temperatura elevada del cuerpo 

Según su color tiene un significado diferente:

  * Blanco. Dolor profundo por una ruptura amorosa; pureza, verdad, longevidad; honestidad, amor inocente y sincero.
  * Naranja. Sentimiento de amor delicado; cortesía .
  * Rojo. Declaración de amor apasionado; amor tierno y sensible, .



**Osmanto oloroso** ( _Osmanthus fragrans_ ). Nobleza, fidelidad, confianza y persona noble; evoca el amor, amistad y confianza dentro de la familia. Se utilizan las flores para infusiones con té verde o té negro, preparando el “té perfumado” = _guì huā chá_ (桂花茶). También se elaboran postres como mermeladas, galletas; licores, comida salada: albóndigas y sopas. Uso: en medicina para disminuir las molestias de la menstruación, menopausia, alivia la fatiga, digestivo, neuroprotector; perfumería; en aromaterapia se usa para equilibrar, armonizar y mejora el estado de ánimo.

Hay cuatro variedades de osmanto que florecen todo el año y solo un que florece en atoño, siendo esta última la más preciada para la perfumería y elaboración de tés y alimentos por su olor más penetrante.

**Blogs de perfumería.** <https://olibanum.wordpress.com/>

[ http://lgbtqbbq.blogspot.com/ ](http://lgbtqbbq.blogspot.com/)

Yo no tengo ni la remota idea a lo que huelen los lotos y el Osmanthus.

**Horas en la china antigua:**

[ https://es.qwe.wiki/wiki/Traditional_Chinese_timekeeping ](https://es.qwe.wiki/wiki/Traditional_Chinese_timekeeping)

Unidad de tiempo dian: Sāngēng 4 diǎn (01:36:00)

Yīgēng 3 diǎn (20:24:00)

Èrgēng (21:36:00)

Sāngēng 5 diǎn (02:00:00)

Wǔgēng 1 diǎn (05:12:00)

Wǔgēng 2 diǎn (05:36:00)

chén (7:00)

mañana 2 diǎn (08:00:00)

chén 2 diǎn

Noon 5 diǎn (14:00:00)

Èrgēng 1 diǎn (22:00:00)

Yīgēng 1 diǎn (19:36:00)

Yīgēng 4 diǎn (20:48:00)

Sāngēng 3 diǎn (01:12:00)

Sìgēng 5 diǎn (04:24:00)

  
  


Unidad de tiempo antiguo Shi: Chenshi (07:00:00 hasta las 8:59:59)

**Diccionarios chino-español que utilizo:**

[ https://www.trainchinese.com/v2/index.php?rAp=0&tcLanguage=es ](https://www.trainchinese.com/v2/index.php?rAp=0&tcLanguage=es)

[ https://www.hantrainerpro.com/chino/diccionario/ ](https://www.hantrainerpro.com/chino/diccionario/)

Traductor san google:

[ https://translate.google.com.mx/?hl=es-419&tab=TT&authuser=0 ](https://translate.google.com.mx/?hl=es-419&tab=TT&authuser=0)

**Author's Note:**

> Obra que se origino en Wattpad.


End file.
